Cream and Queen
Not to be confused with Creamy or Queenie Cream and Queen are two fanon HTF characters. Biographies Cream is the brother of Queen, who is a happy green rabbit with mechanical eyes. He dislikes being in school, yet worries about it. He likes to goof off all day and dislikes work. He gets annoyed at even the smallest yelling. He gets mad if people don't give him what he wants. He loves to play a piano, being so good he can knock out the competition. No really, watch him play, and you die. He, however, is not a very good tuba player, playing it so loud and bad that you can hear him play if you were in Miami and he was in NYC. Queen is the sister of Cream, who is a pink cat that likes fashion, despite always wearing the puppy shirt. She also likes doing her hair. She is interested in female characters who like beauty. She dislikes male characters with long hair, ponytails, or other girly styles. She loves fashion and hopes to be a fashion designer if she is big enough. She loves playing a recorder, and like Cream, literally kills the competition and audience. She keeps getting a sour note for Wedding March, but can play Hot Cross Buns and Aca baca boo on piano, much similar to Singerfly. Magic Powers Cream has to wear his purple eye protector to activate his powers, while Queen has to wear a T-Shirt with Neeky on it to activate her powers. Cream *Maerc - Cream flips out when he gets humiliated, mainly by Robert and Harrison *Quaker - Cream can step anywhere, creating an earthquake with his footprint as the epicenter. *Fairycream - Cream grows wings and can fly Queen *Neeuq - Queen flips out when someone ruins her hair. *Seaqueen - Queen becomes a mermaid and can swim underwater *Thunder - Queen can control thunder Shared *Creaquee - They morph together to get stronger. Cream controls the left side and Queen controls the right side, though they go out of control cause they could never be in sync. The Creaquee form has two heads, each in their controlled side. *Siamese Form - Similar to the Creaquee form, but can merge their heads together for a while, making people think they're conjoined. Appearances Both *Survival Of Bad Luck - Featuring *Baby Love - Appearing *Ice Creamy Badness - Starring *Robo Splendo 2000 - Appearing *Good Mourning - Queen Starring, Cream Appearing *Yeah Babies! - Cream Starring, Queen Appearing *Eyes on the Tries - Cream Starring, Queen Appearing *Fishy Fumbles - Appearing *Ice Creamy Badness - Starring *The Swing Thing - Starring *Yeah Babies! - Cream Starring, Queen appearing *Modern Robot, Classic Owner - Featuring *Cirque de Fail - Cameo *Lumpy's Brain - Cameo *Believe it or Break Records - Featuring *Elevated Hopes - Starring *Pop & Corn (MagicMasterBilly Version) - Starring *Restaurant in Peace - Starring *Fright for Sore Eyes - Cream Starring, Queen Appearing *Super-Stition - Appearing Cream Only *Cream's Cream - Starring *Cream's Road Trip - Starring *Cream's School Smoochie *Switch Glitch - Starring *Babysitting Woes - Cameo *Carpal Tunnel of Love (MMB Version) - Starring *Dog Todays - Starring *Exercising The Mindwasher - Starring Queen Only *Better off Bed - Starring *Eyes Cold Lemonade (MMB The Coolest's Version) - Starring *Youtube Copyright School (MagicMasterBilly Version) - Appearing Category:Lazy Characters Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:MagicMasterBilly's Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Rabbits Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Characters with hair Category:Cats Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Children Category:Season 53 Introductions Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:ROBLOX Inserts Category:Season 52 Introductions Fate Count Deaths Cream *Cream's School Smoochie 1 - Exploding from thinking too hard *Cream's School Smoochie 2 - Getting sliced by a desk *Cream's School Smoochie 3 - Exploding from getting too fat *Eyes on the Tries - Run over by the mole *Good Mourning - Killed prior to episode *Fishy Fumbles - Run over by the van *The Swing Thing - A chunk of ice impales him *Cirque de Fail - Sliced by box act *Elevated Hopes - Crushed *Fright for Sore Eyes - Impaled by a milkshake cup *Believe it or Break Records - Unhearted *Super-Stition - Mauled by several HTFs *Cream's Cream - Pressed into ice cream *Dog Todays - Torn apart by Woofbot *Switch Glitch - gets shot by a gun *Cream's Road Trip - Excretes his insides *Carpal Tunnel of Love (MMB Version) - Impaled by a pipe Injuries *Eyes on the Tries - Smacked with a mallet, pierced by rosebush. Queen Deaths *Better off Bed - Churned into butter by Flippy *Eyes on the Tries - Run over by The Mole *Fishy Fumbles - Hit by the van *The Swing Thing - Shatters to pieces. *Pop & Corn (MagicMasterBilly Version) - Chokes *Believe it or Break Records - Unhearted Injuries *Eyes Cold Lemonade (MMB The Coolest's Version) - Gets her face sliced off, then gets lemonade spat into her face. Kill Count Cream *Queen - 1 (Eyes on the Tries (Assisted by The Mole)) Queen TBA Trivia *''Cream and Queen'' is a tongue-twister. *Cream is based off MMB, while Queen is based off Prank. *Often, Queen's goof is a missing or short tail *Cream and Queen are one of the few main characters to debut as an appearing. *Cream's species being a bunny may reference MMB's Chinese animal. MMB was born in 1999, so his animal is a rabbit... *These are all possible eye expressions for Cream. *They were probably born by their parents being a bunny and a cat, but its unknown which gender they are. *Everything about Cream is based off MMB, except for the eyes and tuba. *Cream is a season 52 cameo while Cream and Queen often complained in Queen's introduction. Timeline of Changes *As of 4/13/14, the inner ears of Cream are lighter green while the inner ears of Queen are white. *As of 4/14/14, Cream has a tail and tuft of hair. Queen's common T-shirt has Whistle on it. They are both 10. Cream wears gray pants and black shoes. *As of 4/16/14, Cream's full name has been changed to Cream Oznerol Nawor, which is actually his middle and last name backwards. Queen Airam Nawor is her middle and last name backwards. Unlike most updates, no physical changes are made. *As of 4/17/14, Cream can now use magic too, as well as new powers for Queen, and even combining or conjoining them. *As of 4/18/14, Queen's tummy shows under her shirt, which is the same color as her discolored leg. This change has to be final... *As of LOD's picture, Most effects have been reversed, except Queen's miscolored leg is gone. Gallery Category:Lazy Characters Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:MagicMasterBilly's Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Rabbits Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Characters with hair Category:Cats Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Children Category:Season 53 Introductions Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:ROBLOX Inserts Category:Season 52 Introductions